poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Zebra Wedding
'''A Zebra Wedding '''is a crossover story to be made by Stuingtion on DeviantArt. Summery Zecora and Victor are getting married and everyone's excited. But not as much as Kevin and Marty. But then they notice Victor acting in a strange way and suspect something is up. Later they find out that Dr. Faciler, Rasputin, Rothbart, Clavius, Zelda, Makunga, Jafar, Messina and ZigZag are up to no good. Now they must team up to save the wedding and Equestria and stop Dr. Faciler. Plot Today's the Day! Zecora and Victor are getting married and everyone's excited. But not as much as Kevin and Marty. Victor's odd behavior As everyone is putting the wedding together in Canterlot, Kevin and Marty notice Victor acting in a strange way, and suspect something strange. Later, Stuingtion's Engines, Alex, Melman, and Gloria find out that are planning to take over Equestria and they warn Kevin and Marty. Kevin and Marty talk to Twi's friends about the matter but they are too busy with the wedding to care. Kvin and Marty's statement At the Rehersal, Kevin and Marty come in and share how they've seen Victor acting strange from how he normally does. Victor then decides to take a breather feeling sorry for Kevin, Shining Armor and Twi's friends chide Kevin and Marty for their rediculous statement, at this point Kevin snaps. He angrily states that they are worng and he's known Victor for a really long time and knows him very well. And then he states how they're putting the wedding in front of his friendship and he yells that they are no longer his friends and decides not to come to the wedding if they refuse to take his worries seriously, Marty then decides to join Kevin as well as Stuingtion's Engines, Alex, Melman, and Gloria. Zecora feels sorry for her nephew ands asks he wants to talk with her in her dorm, but Marty feeling betrayed declines and would rather try to comfort a betrayed Kevin. Zecora accepts Marty's choice and tells him to come see her if he wants to talk with her and gives him a kiss on his cheek.After Kevin, Marty, Stuingtion's Engines, Alex, Melman, and Gloria leave the hall Kevin sarts to weeps over losing his friends. Marty discovers Dr. Faciler Later, Marty decides to go see Zecora but before he can knock on the door, he hears Victor singing and takes a peek. Then suddenly, Victor looks in the mirror his reflection reveals to be Dr. Faciler! Marty quickly races to tell the others and when he does, Alex and Melman head off the find the real Victor, while Golria races to call for help. Alex and Melman soon find Victor imprisoned in an old mine tied o the wall. Alex cuts him loose and they race for the castle. Dr Faciler's reveal The Battle The other villains' defeat Marty kills Dr. Faciler At the hospital The Wedding The after party Trivia *This is when Victor and Zecora get married. * Songs * * Scenes #Today's the Day! # # Links Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies Category:Stuingtion